In This Universe
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Deeks himself is still on the couch, sprawled out across the cushions and pillows but still bent around the spot where Kensi should've been.


**A/N: So I wanted to write this last week. Which didn't happen. And I'm hoping to have another Densi/Keeks fic written by the end of tomorrow, hopefully to be posted on Saturday or Sunday, sometime before the next ep. But man, that episode. Just. Mind-blowing. This ship will escalate faster than Tiva ever did... But their dynamics are also very different.**

**Disclaimer: Not owning NCIS:LA. Sorry, guys.**

* * *

**_In This Universe_**

There's proven research somewhere in the universe that you fall asleep better when you're with someone you trust completely. That way they're keeping watch while you rest. Someone's protecting you, like a guardian angel. Someone you trust with your life.

Deeks probably wouldn't believe it if it hadn't actually happened. He took Anthropology in high school, it was an easy class, helped him get by, and there were little things he actually retained, like that you're attracted by scent by the person you're meant to be with, just dorky little facts that his teenage self thought were amusing.

But then he remembers the one about falling asleep near people. That you can only fall asleep with someone you're totally comfortable with. They protect you. You can only fall asleep if you trust them with your life.

And there's no question that he trusts Kensi with his life, but it concerns him that he so easily dozed off into dreamworld, falling out of consciousness and into the plush comfort of rest.

He's ready to fall asleep next to her. Like he was waiting to fall asleep next to her. Like he was meant to sleep next to her.

Like they were meant to be.

What happens next? He ponders over the question the next morning as he lies on the couch, Kensi nowhere to be found. The house is silent except for Monty's low snoring in the bedroom, probably curled up on his pillows.

Deeks himself is still on the couch, sprawled out across the cushions and pillows but still bent around the spot where Kensi should've been. Like he curled himself around her. And he misses her presence, her warmth, her comfort.

Yet it's another moment where he feels abandoned. The torture hurt, and her smile pulled him through every second of Hell he suffered. She came in, his guardian angel, his saving grace, and then left, vanishing like a ghost, and he questioned if she had ever come.

He has abandonment issues for far too many reasons, more than he'd care to explain, but that left another cut that would slowly melt into a scar, and now, waking up without her there, had torn that scar open a little bit and dropped a pinch of salt in the wound. It hurt again, but he could handle this. He knew he would see her later today. Her laugh would be his music, her smile, his sunshine.

Sunshine and gunpowder. He's ridiculously attracted to the way she smells and he's painfully aware of it. She's delicious to him, her beauty, her brains, her spunk, her everything, he wants to just melt into her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated. Deeks swears he'll never ignore her again. He promises to give her all his attention. He even says to himself that he'll stop being such a smartass, but it's much less sincere. But he wants to take care of her, and that's non-negotiable; he'll give his life for her without a second thought.

She is his universe.

Stiffness weighing down his limbs, he shakes himself out and stretches before standing up. He turns on the tv to shatter the morning's eerie silence. (Kensi doesn't know he sleeps with the tv on, and he does appreciate her turning it off before leaving.) And he runs a hand through his scraggly hair before heading to the bathroom. He needs a shower before going to work. Deeks knows he can't look like shit when asking for his gun and badge back.

* * *

**A/N: Shorter in appearance than it felt in writing. Anyways, please leave a review, thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. I thank my lovely girlfriend for fun Anthro facts, and I also denote that the first line/paragraph is not based on actual fact. It just sounded very nice.**


End file.
